


And They Don't Stop Coming

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Literally pasted from a chat room, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Husk was the bad end, this is a new beginning. (An au based off of MaximumOverboner's <i>I'm Feeling Fine, Kid</i>. )</p>
<p>Previously titled "Every Time a Soul Dings, a Skeleton Gets His Wings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Feeling Fine, Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170061) by [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner). 



> Spoilers for up to chapter 38 of IFFK

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:49 PM**

hey so you all know control/release right?

My FINAGLC fanfic/au

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 3:51 PM**

Yep!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:52 PM**

Well, i have a fanfic au for IFFK'

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 3:53 PM**

Ohh?  _ perks up, interested _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:54 PM**

Tentative title: Every Time a Soul Dings, a Skeleton Gets His Wings

...nah, that's more of a summary blurb thing

OH I have an idea!

no nvm

OK GOT IT

"Someone Should Have Just Adopted Voldemort"

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 3:57 PM**

_ tilts head, blinks _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:57 PM**

...no that's not a good title either

ANYWAY WH DON'T I JUST TELL THE STORY, TITLES LATER

So

IFFK

Papyrus has just had his magic hijaked by Gaster

Frisk is dead

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 3:59 PM**

Everything is terrible, yes

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:01 PM**

Gaster has ruined so many things

Papyrus knows, Gaster wants him to take their soul

He  _ really _ doesn't want to do that

but

when Gaster says fine,  _ Gaster _ will take their soul instead...

well

frankly, Papyrus thinks that's even worse

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 4:04 PM**

So he...?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:05 PM**

So he stops Gaster from absorbing Frisk's soul

by getting there first

and then

he just

stops

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 4:06 PM**

(Can he interact with Frisks soul? As in, communicate?)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:07 PM**

(not yet)

the danger has passed

he can't exactly kill frisk  _ more _ at this point

so Papyrus

shuts down

goes completely catatonic

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:08 PM**

oh boy

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:09 PM**

a snowstorm starts

he doesn't move

just sits there, as the snow buries frisk

buries the blood, the guts,

his scarf, which they had been wearing at the time

until not a trace of it can be seen

Undyne and Sans find him sometime later

they're worried, and they're horrified, and he looks at them blankly, and allows himself to be carried back to the house

he still won't say anything

the red soul lays hidden, invisible within his ribs

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:17 PM**

:ooo

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:18 PM**

a couple of days later

he remembers

Frisk is dead,

He is a murderer

but those things won't change

the best he can do right now is give a purpose to this tragedy

even that doesn't feel like enough

even that isn't enough to make him speak

but he gets out of bed

Undyne and Sans will make the journey with him

even if they don't know where he's going

even if he still hasn't spoken to them

even if he still looks haunted and vacant, like he really  _ is _ the dead body he's shaped as

...especially because all of those things

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:23 PM**

;;;;

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:25 PM**

they end up in the king's garden

Asgore is there, watering the flowers

"Oh, Howdy! How may I help you?"

Papyrus cautiously approaches, still not saying anything

He glances back at Sans and Undyne, then at the exit of the garden

There are no words involved, but the king understands, and gently shoos the other two out of the room

Sans and Undyne are a bit disgruntled, but accept, knowing that  _ they _ hadn't been able to help Papyrus, and if the tall skeleton wanted to talk to the king in private, at least he wouldn't be in any danger

Once the two are out of the room, Papyrus glances around nervously, looks away from the king, and warily summons the bright red heart

The king gives an intake of breath, in both shock and sympathy

Papyrus pushes the heart towards the king

Asgore needs a minute to understand what the mute skeleton is getting at, but when he does, he sighs

No monster has ever absorbed a soul and then been able to give it to another monster

That's why the king carries the six souls in jars- so that if something were to happen to him...

If the barrier is to be broken  _ now _ , Papyrus will have to be the one to do it

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:37 PM**

wait I thought he didn't absorb it

ah I think I misread the beginning, okay

poor pap :((

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 4:39 PM**

(Psst, AJ, you never mentioned Gaster being defeated/removed from Paps body... was that intentional?)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:40 PM**

(...ugh lets just say that frisk's presence cancels him out.)

Papyrus steps back

looks at the king

and slowly, slowly, nods

He follows Asgore to the barrier

He watches as asgore takes out the souls

and then- he starts

taps the king on the shoulder

holds up one finger

and rushes out

back to the garden

back to sans

just long enough to give his brother one last hug

before gesturing for him to stay there, and heading back to Asgore

"I'm ready now."

Were Undyne or Sans to hear those words, they would not have recognized the speaker

Papyrus absorbed the six souls

and broke the barrier

but...

those seven souls

he could feel that they carried within them  _ another _ power

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:48 PM**

!!!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:49 PM**

Frisk alone could not undo their death and absorbtion

but seven souls...

a being with infinite power...

Papyrus could go back

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:50 PM**

reset?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:51 PM**

Papyrus could go back to before he hurt frisk

but

he could also go back  _ further _

back to before frisk fell into the underground

back to before Sans fell into despair and drink

back to before any of the bad in his life had happened!

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:53 PM**

I'm sure nothing will go wrong if he does that

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 4:53 PM**

(Huh. I was thinking hed be able to restore the bodies of the seven, so they could live in this new world...)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:53 PM**

So he  _ Resets _

and

as he does so

in his mind's eye, he remembers...

a little ghast of a child- wandering about, wanting only affection

young enough to not have spite rooted in his heart

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:55 PM**

:ooo

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:55 PM**

the souls deposit him on the forest floor

six of them spent from the journey

Papyrus is left with only the clothes on his back

The red soul in his ribs

and the curious child, staring at him from an unblemished bone-white face

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 4:58 PM**

oh man

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:59 PM**

(i don't exactly have a very story-like stuff for the next part so is it ok if i summarize?)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:00 PM**

yep sure

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:01 PM**

ok so

Papyrus adopts the young ghast

renames the kid "Wingdings"

(bc ghast and gaster have bad connotations)

and starts to teach little wings sign language

gives the kid all the affection

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:03 PM**

aww

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:03 PM**

defends him from the villagers' anger

they travel together

Papyrus encourages Wings to study how people do magic

after much deliberation

not maliciously, but because he  _ knows _ that...  _ the other _ had made important discoveries

Wingdings remains immortal due to his strange form

Papyrus remains immortal due to the red soul he keeps hidden

his bones melting slightly, like chocolate in the sun, and smoothing over any cracks or fractures that may form

before re-hardening into a youthful shape

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:06 PM**

Nice

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:06 PM**

Time passes

Wingdings completes his theory of magic

Papyrus is so  _ proud _

and when they receive an audience with the king, Papyrus takes the opportunity to give a warning

_ War is coming, your majesty _

_ We must try to stop it _

_ If we cannot stop it, we must prepare for it _

the years and decades and  _ centuries _ had not removed Papyrus's optimism

but they  _ had _ installed a healthy dose of  _ realism _ and  _ better to be prepared _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:11 PM**

aaaaah

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:11 PM**

The war still breaks out

Monster kind still loses, and is trapped in the mountains

but

They are trapped in the  _ mountains _

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:13 PM**

above ground?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:14 PM**

"Constructing the barrier, something that had taken 7 mages two days, would have taken one monster an hour"

Ebbott is not the only mountain with an underground

It's just the only one with a barrier keeping monsters from going  _ out _

The rest can all leave at any time, but...

should a monster leave, they would never be able to come back in

and a monster trapped outside with the humans...

most consider it a death sentence

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:19 PM**

nice

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:21 PM**

All the innocents live there

in their shelters

preventing them from being killed by the humans

not preventing a genocide, but reducing the number killed...

if even one person would be saved by his suggestion, the newest Royal Oracle would be happy

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:41 PM**

;_;

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:45 PM**

So yeah, Wingdings is the Royal Scientist and Papyrus the Royal Oracle

continue later, dinner now

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 5:46 PM**

ahk cya

good shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  **AnonJ** **-Today at 5:16 PM**
> 
> also, i changed the name
> 
> Previously it was "Every Time a Soul Dings, a Skeleton Gets His Wings"
> 
> guess why i have the new name
> 
> ####  **carolc24** **-Today at 5:17 PM**
> 
> Oh god
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-Today at 5:17 PM**
> 
> well, first of all, the original name was just designed to be a placeholder in the first place
> 
> and its kinda stupid and doesnt relate to what the au is  _ really _ about
> 
> which is, specifically, Papyrus being in the past
> 
> like a thousand years in the past
> 
> because he wanted a better life for his brother and frisk, and the best way to do that was to keep gaster from becoming a fuck up
> 
> but like IFFK is about papyrus realizing he's bitten off maybe more than he can chew, the same thing happens here
> 
> as papyrus slowly realizes he may have made a Grave Error
> 
> since he isn't familiar at all with the culture and language of the past, and he has no money
> 
> but he stays determined to live long enough to get back to his own time
> 
> ....to summarize
> 
> WELL THE YEARS START COMING
> 
> AND THEY DONT STOP COMING
> 
> AND THEY DONT STOP COMING
> 
> AND THEY DONT STOP COMING
> 
> AND THEY DONT STOP COMING
> 
> AND THEY DONT STOP COMING
> 
> AND THEY DONT STOP COMING
> 
> ####  **carolc24** **-Today at 5:26 PM**
> 
> ffffffffff


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez its been a while. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to the reviewer who sent me like 10 paragraphs.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 8:00 AM**

okay so

to recap: IFFK au starting just after Gaster hijacks Papyrus' magic to kill frisk

Papyrus absorbs the soul so G cant have it, and then goes catatonic because  _ he just killed someone _

Some time later, papyrus realizes that if he has the human soul, he might as well do one thing right and break the barrier

and after absorbing the other human souls, he suddenly becomes aware that this power could send him to the past

so he can make up for his mistakes

so he can make a better future

at first he's thinking just going back to before frisk died

but sans had been depressed for a while...... maybe he could help that

and then, papyrus remembers gaster

he remembers who gaster was before rejection and spite had taken over....

and the solution seems so easy, ghast had just needed a friend

so papyrus appears in front of him

releasing six of the seven souls in the process

(Papyrus did not think through the issue of MIDDLE AGES ENGLISH IS DIFFERENT FROM OTHER LANGUAGES but ghast is too happy to have someone pay attention to him to care)

They work something out with Papyrus teaching him sign language, and also renaming him Wingdings because Papyrus has  _ problems _  with the name Gaster and ghast isnt a name as much as an insult

(Papyrus also did not think through the issue of having no money or idea of how to get money while he's back in the past. It's a good thing that having a human soul  ~~ and a history of starvation ~~  lets him survive long periods of time without food!)

(and also be effectively immortal)

Papyrus raises Wingdings for a while, but less like a father or even an older brother, and more like a mentor to a student

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 8:22 AM**

I guess Papyrus can relate to Gaster and vice versa.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 8:24 AM**

...Maybe? its more like Papyrus found wingdings when he was young and just wanted someone to love him, and they both stumbled through the world together, sharing experiences and eventually becoming so long-lived that they're the  _ only _  people who share those experiences

like, talking about a great cafe they liked and should try to visit again only to find that the owners died a century ago and the place is now a laundry business

anyways they become famous as "The man who speaks in hands and his mentor" so they're invited to the Ceremony where the newborn crown prince is blessed with hopes of good fortune and whatnot (like the one in sleeping beauty, but i cant remember the name for it)

and when Papyrus tells the king "HE WILL RULE THE KINGDOM OF MONSTERS, AND ALL OF HIS SUBJECTS WILL KNOW AND LOVE HIM. ALSO, HE WILL LIKE GARDENING," he says it with such confidence that the king is convinced he's an oracle

So, he is given an audience before King Balthegore and Queen Asara, where he warns them of the upcoming war

(Young Prince Asgore is lucky- his name could have been Balthera)

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 8:51 AM**

(The name Balthasar.... So close yet so far)

(Also Balthera sounds like a LoZ boss name.)

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 8:58 AM**

omg it does

####  **AJ** **-Today at 9:18 AM**

anyway the war happens

Papyrus suggests they hollow out various mountains and use them as bunkers for the non-fighters in secret

the King and Queen die in the war, and Asgore becomes king

(and meets the lady general Toriel Feuer)

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 9:27 AM**

(  ;] )

####  **AJ** **-Today at 9:28 AM**

Yada yada, seven mages, magic barrier

Along with all the bunker barriers

Papyrus's plan for that is to encourage science!! and see if wingdings cant make a teleporter or something given long enough

and then papyrus will go to the other bunkers and give them the plans / help them build until all the undergrounds are connected

ANYWAY

Papyrisk the Royal Oracle

He... doesn't actually know that much of the future! Because history was not his strong suit! And the butterfly effect is a thing!

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:01 AM**

but, he knows enough about the history of the underground to know about the first fallen child

and their sickness, and what came after

When he hears about chara's sickness and wish to see the flowers, he goes to see them

and he warns prince asriel not to absorb their soul, that it would only lead to his death

and chara argues, because a monster with a human soul has incredible power, and they need the human souls to break the barrier-

and if they're not even going to do that, then what was the  _ point _  of the buttercups-

at which point, the adults realize what, exactly, caused the sickness, and are able to save chara

asriel and chara survive to adulthood, while toriel and asgore grow old

Chara still suffers from their previous poisoning, and it leads to their death at a young age

which promptly leads to asriel absorbing their soul, meaning chara and asriel  _ still _  rule the underground together

and Papyrisk teaches the two some neat tricks he picked up along the way, back before Papyrus' and frisk's consciousnesses merged

Some tricks require a more singular consciousness, such as splitting bodies, ironically enough

By using their determination, Papyrisk can reallocate some of their dust into a more separate form resembling frisk, if frisk had empty eyesockets and a nose hole, and instead of a striped sweater had a royal purple robe with a scarf tied around their torso

(cleverly positioned so that it wrapped around right where their organs started falling out when they died)

(They... may have forgotten what frisk actually looked like)

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 10:23 AM**

i would read tf out of this

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:27 AM**

Papyrisk wanted to be there for sans after he was born, since apparently their parents were not the best

and also they wanted to give sans a better childhood

but there were so many butterflies that they just couldn't find him, and Papyrisk believed that maybe sans just... didn't exist, now

and then they were proven wrong some 5 years later when a tiny skeleton toddled up to them and said "HEY MITHTER! YOU LOOK LIKE A THKELETON, ARE YOU FAMILY?"

**"...Yes. I Am. Why Don't You Show Me Back To Where You And Your Brother Live, And I'll Talk To Him"**

and so tiny papyrus takes the oracle back to the little shack he and his brother lived in, and patiently wait for sans to get back

and he does, and is freaked out

Papyrisk forgot so much about his brother  _ (HIS VOICE, AND HIS FAVORITE FOOD, AND HE ONLY JUST REMEMBERED HOW SANS WOULD GRIN WIDER AND FLATTER WHEN HE WAS STRESSED) _ , but he remembers that the only thing sans loved more than the stars  _ (IT WAS THE STARS, RIGHT?) _  was his brother, and a few words about how little papyrus deserved better than this shack had sans ready to let the Royal Oracle take them in.

Papyrus calls him "Uncle"

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 10:44 AM**

distrustful sans is distrustful?

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:45 AM**

over the course of a year of him indulging his two wards, sans slowly warms up to his new guardian

There was, however, an incident that occurred before sans completely trusted him...

Papyrisk had suddenly become distant around sans, avoiding him for no reason the younger skeleton could see

So one night sans decides to snoop-

and finds Papyrisk crying to himself

(because it just recently hit him that  _ sans _  may be safe, but his  _ big brother _  is gone forever, and he's never going to get him back)

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 10:49 AM**

oh

TT~TT

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:52 AM**

(because even if sans grows up to be the same person, he's never going to see Papyrisk as someone to protect, as someone who needs guidance, as someone for him to pat on the head and say  _ "dont worry, your big brother is going to handle this" _ -)

and sans- this sans is not used to ancient adults crying like someone died

part of him wants to go to his room and pretend he never saw it...

but this guy  _ did _  take his brother and him in, and he hadn't mistreated them at all

....but adults tended to get upset if children were spying on them / spotted them while they were in a moment of weakness, sans isn't  _ stupid _ , he doesnt want to get them thrown out because he hurt this guy's pride, so he heads back to bed

he does, however, give Papyrisk a small hug the next morning

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:00 AM**

"m'rning, uncle," Sans says, and Papyrisk freezes for a moment before relaxing into the hug.   
**"Good Morning, Sans,"**  he replies, and wears a melancholic smile for the rest of the day, when he thinks no one is looking.

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 11:01 AM**

omg

so papyrisk is finally coming to terms with being the big brother

the dynamic is forever changed

but... sans still has that side of him that...

ooooh

his tol must be protected

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:06 AM**

Papyrisk isn't even the big brother, not really

He's just the uncle

He makes sure that they have food to eat, beds to sleep in, and a doctor if they get sick

He helps with their homework and asks how their day was, but...

growing up, he never had any role models for how a parent would act

sans was the big brother, but it was still a kid raising a kid

and, if Papyrisk is being honest with himself......

that feels the way it  _ should _  be.

Oh, he'll make sure sans doesn't have to worry about the adult things like food, money, shelter, medicine

but the kids dont know his true relationship to them

Paprus calls him "Uncle", but  _ sans _  knows their parents didnt have any siblings

So it feels like Papyrisk is... intruding

sans acting so distrustful enhanced that effect

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 11:14 AM**

wouldn't Sans (the guy observant enough to see temporal inconsistencies) start to notice things? like little slipups Papyrisk would make, or maybe how he shares physical traits with Papyrus?

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 11:15 AM**

Let's not forget Papyrisk is a monster whose soul fused with a human's.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:15 AM**

after sans starts warming up to Papyrisk is when Papyrisk stops feeling so much like a stranger trying to take care of them

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 11:15 AM**

He doesn't look the same as before.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:15 AM**

A) Sans is not older than a middle schooler at this point in time

if that

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 11:18 AM**

i get that they're fused but... um... wouldn't there still be parts of papyrus that showed through?

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:18 AM**

and Papyrisk lived a hecking long life which means B) he forgot a lot about the first 25 years of his life, and therefore wont slip up that much, C) his bones are still slightly aged, and D) he's old enough to pass it off as being a distant ancestor anyways

also E) The temporal anomaly thing was because of gaster blowing up the core, which didn't happen in this timeline

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 11:19 AM**

those are all good points

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:20 AM**

Speaking of gaster...

Wingdings... didn't really question much about Papyrisk for a while

He was just a fact of life for him.

Sun rises in the east, People don't like fire touching them, Papyrisk exists

And since Wingdings is made of goop and is immortal, it seems perfectly natural that Papyrisk could reverse his aging by making his bones more goopy

But Papyrisk encouraged Wingdings to be a scientist

and after Papyrisk becomes the Royal Oracle, it occurs to Wingdings to question his mentor

How can he see into the future like that? Why hadn't he shown that power before? Can the future be changed?

Papyrisk just tells him that he knows what could have happened if he wasn't around

And that he's happy to hear Wingdings' theories on how he knows the future

He never confirms any of them, though

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 11:41 AM**

20 questions with wings and papyrisk would be amazing

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:45 AM**

Wingdings continues his stint as royal scientist, eventually hires alphys, who is a brilliant engineer and programmer, and has some experience with monster souls

**[Just look at her, she made a FULLY FUNCTIONAL ROBOT out of TRASH as a VESSEL FOR A GHOST!!!!]**  He signs excitedly to Papyrisk.  **[If that's not potential, I don't know WHAT is]**

His efforts pay off tremendously

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 11:51 AM**

so does papyrisk remember/know about alphys's connection to the DT experiments (and or flowey) and if so what does he do about it if anything?

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:54 AM**

Papyrisk has never heard of any DT experiments

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 11:55 AM**

Frisk never did a pacifist run.   
So.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:55 AM**

(IFFK Canon has frisk barely get to the undyne fight in any of the resets before they die)

(yes)

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 11:59 AM**

not even in a previous run? (sry being here with the dumb questions)

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:59 AM**

no

####  **AJ** **-Today at 12:00 PM**

Frisk never finished ANY runs

they kept resetting on accident

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 12:00 PM**

It's weird but hey

It's okay.

####  **Kamari333** **-Today at 12:03 PM**

thats... gonna leave a lot of room for trouble

####  **AJ** **-Today at 12:20 PM**

oh no, they dont do it anymore

that problem was solved by papyrus absorbing them


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS chapter is just to answer the remaining questions from Mx. I-Will-Ask-10-Paragraphs-Worth-Of-Continuing-Questions.
> 
> You're amazing, and you should definitely check out my other AUs-of-an-AU, Control/Release

ok so in order:

**What would Monsterkind's goals be, if the barrier isn't made to keep them in? Is the barrier *over* the mountains? As in: Can they live above surface on the mountains and see the sky? Since monsters made the barrier, can they expand it? (Who made the barrier/controls it, specifically? The King and Queen?) Especially for when overpopulation starts?**

For the bunkers, they're all underground since a hidden kingdom needs to be, you know, hidden. They were told to stay in there and someone would come get them when the war was won. A monster with a human soul can still pass through those barriers, and Papyrus planned on coming to get them if the Ebbott kingdom ever surfaced peacefully. The Ebbott barrier was wrought by mages, and works the same way it always did.

Also, the bunkers are hidden in various mountain ranges. There's no fear of overcrowding there.

**Are there consequences to identical souls existing in the world at once?**

Are there consequences to identical twins existing in the world at once?

**It also sounded like you were implying Papyrus would get to communicate with his Frisk at some point, how's that go?**

Papyrus is, I'm assuming, like 25 at the time of IFFK. Frisk is 10. 13 at most given an unknown number of Resets. In the beginning, because Frisk didn't brace themself for dying (unlike a certain other red soul), they were unconscious when Papyrus absorbed them. They woke up during the trip to the past, but Papyrus explained to them what happened and what he planned to do (redeem ghast).

However, 13 and 25 years of two separate experiences are easily overpowered by thousands of years occupying the same body. If they didn't start seeing themself as a single being, they would have gone mad.

(Side note: Papyrisk has never met a pronoun they didn't mind, but he'll mainly use he or they.)

**How much does Papyrus actively change things re: the main undertale cast? Like, does he interact w/ Undyne and Alphys? Did he know anything about the determination experiments? Maybe due to Flowey? (Did he know Flowey's origin story? or does he worry when Flowey never comes into existence? Or at least never meets him?) (Actually, I guess Alphys wouldn't be Royal Scientist or pressured into any of those experiments, period. Right?)**

In order: He tries not to, but the butterfly effect is still a thing. For example, Undyne isn't trained by Asgore in this timeline, as he died of old age. Probably. Or else he's too old to train her, I haven't decided yet. No to the next questions. Alphys is _not_ the RS but still comes up with the DT experiments. At least she has the Royal Scientist Wingdings to help her explain what happened to the families.

**At this point, Papyrus has been alive a *long* time, other than raising WingDings, what else did he get up to/Learn in all that time?**

Lots of things. He can now read _Le Morte d’Arthur_  fluently!

**Do the Royals think he is a boss monster too? Does anyone ever get suspicious of him maybe having absorbed a human soul?**

Papyrus is very obviously not a boss monster. I know it's IFFK canon that monsters have absorbed human souls before but YOU KNOW WHAT Undertale specifically states in the waterfall plaques that not a single soul was taken, and also human souls are still sentient while absorbed so I think Asgore wouldnt try absorbing the souls of CHILDREN he, personally, killed if he knew they were sentient, which he would if any monster had absorbed a soul and been taken over by a furious human. (And not have been killed on a trip to the surface for their dead sibling's plan).

So in conclusion, the idea of Papyrisk having a human soul doesn't really occur to anyone. Besides, he became famous as the Royal Oracle shortly before war broke out, and general consensus is that Gerson saw the war, so...

Also, _Wingdings_ doesn't have a human soul and is still alive, so at least _some_ monsters have the capability.

**What does he do as the Oracle, and also in his down time? What theories do you think monsterkind have developed around him?**

"The Man Who Speaks in Hands" isn't as prevalent a myth as it was in the last timeline, but it's still around, only with "And his Translator" tacked on to it. On the surface, Papyrisk and Wingdings don't really stay in one place long enough for the age question to occur. Everyone assumes the Translator is just a job passed down. It's not until Papyrisk says what he knows of Prince Asgore that he gets really famous as the Royal Oracle. For that, his job is to...

...bullshit however he can. He can mostly get away with vague predictions, although occasionally he'll say something about "BE CAREFUL NOT TO LET [INSERT BAD SCENARIO] HAPPEN" and when bad scenario fails to happen, he chalks it up to them following the warning that he gave. It's a huge scam. He does, however, tell Asgore and Toriel that Asriel will gain a human sibling, but be warned that when the sibling falls ill, they must not let Asriel absorb the sibling's soul.

As for his down time, he reads. Does a bit of puzzle-solving and puzzle-design. Trawls the streets desperately looking for any sign of two vagrant skeleton children. Cooks. The Royal Oracle has many-varied interests!!!

**Does time ever ease the sting of being a murderer in his mind? Would talking to Frisk help with that?**

They come to terms with it.

**What happens when New Papyrus is old enough to be looking A LOT like the Oracle?**

Papyrisk just claims that he's a distant ancestor.

**Would the Papyruses get along well? Or start comparing themselves to each other too much? How does Oracle Paps feel about seeing his brother again? And about Sans not seeing him as his little brother anymore? Does anyone start feeling replaced/inadequate?**

Only Papyrisk knows about his relation to them, and he's not telling.


End file.
